Forget About The Thunder
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Andromeda hates storms, but not for the same reason most people do. Adultery.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The One Character Competition** \- LuciusAndromeda. Fear/Cloak.

 **The Halloween Character Challenge** \- Costumes - Write about anybody.

 **Around The World In Thirty One Days** \- Laos - Lucius Malfoy

 **Are You Crazy Enough** \- 387. Can't mention anyone from Gryffindor House.

 **Phobias Competition** \- Astraphobia

 **Writing Club** \- Showtime - 15. Word - Remember.

 **Word Count without AN - 816**

* * *

 **Forget About The Thunder**

* * *

His summer house was her safe haven. Anywhere else, and what they were doing was wrong, hateful even, but here she could be free with the man she loved without judgement.

Her wedding ring had left a mark around her finger, a white line, visible because she'd stashed the ring into an inner pocket of her cloak. . She didn't need the visual reminder of her indiscretions.

Of her betrayal.

She stood on the balcony, protected from the elements by magic, and looked out at the endless sky. It was so open here, and yet still the held the promise of privacy, the promise of secrecy. She wished she could just live here, in this moment forever, never having to face the truth of what she was; and who she loved.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist, a chin settled to rest on her shoulder. Leaning back against the hard body, Andromeda sighed.

"What's the matter?" Lucius asked, his words slightly muffled as he spoke them against the skin of her neck.

"Looks like a thunderstorm rolling in," she replied, gesturing to the horizon, where dark clouds could be seen gathering, slowly moving closer towards them.

"You don't like thunder and lightning," he observed, turning her around in his arms.

"No," she agreed quietly, her hands automatically finding their resting places on his arm and chest.

"There's no thunderstorm in here, my dear. Only me and you. No gloomy skies, or lightning flashes."

Andromeda smiled and nodded her head, letting his warmth comfort her. She didn't like thunderstorms, it was true, but not for the reason many others were scared of the bangs and flashes.

She didn't like thunderstorms because they were far too reminiscent of her emotions. Calm and flat for the most part, but occasionally, there would be a bang of guilt or a flash of passion. A rumble of heartache followed by a bolt of lust.

Lucius seemed to feel the tenseness in her body, and he caressed her spine lightly before he stepped back, taking her hand and drawing her over to the large white sofa. As the night was drawing in, the house-elf had already lit the fire, and the warmth of the flames licked over her bare skin.

Lucius left her there for a moment, returning quickly with two glasses of a deep red merlot, taking the seat beside her.

She accepted the glass with a smile of thanks, leaning into him as soon as he was seated comfortably. They didn't get the chance to be together like this very often, three, four times of the year at most, and with the political climate beginning to change, she feared they wouldn't have many opportunities left.

Voldemort was making his presence known, even with the Ministry denying him, and Andromeda knew that the mark on Lucius' arm meant his commitment, even if he didn't believe in the same things he had as a younger man.

"Get those dark thoughts out of your mind," Lucius scolded her suddenly, his voice making her jump. When she looked at him with her eyebrow raised in question, he added, "It was in your eyes."

"Things are changing," she whispered. "I -"

"Things are changing," Lucius agreed, cutting her off mid sentence. "And it's going to get harder. But, Andromeda… this, this will not be changed. How I feel for you, will not be changed, not by anything. I hope you will always remember that."

"It'll get harder to see each other," she murmured, leaning in closer to him. His arms tightened around her.

"It will," he conceded.

"I just… I'll miss you. You know… I worry about you. Constantly. What you're doing, what you're being forced to do for that madman."

"Andromeda," Lucius murmured, the warning clear in his tone. She squeezed his hand apologetically.

"Enough of this. There is no point worrying over things that have not yet happened. Let us enjoy the time we have for now," he told her, pressing his lips to her head.

A roll of thunder sounded around the villa, making Andromeda jump. Lucius chuckled.

"Are you really that feared of thunder?"

"It makes me uncomfortable," she replied stiffly, glaring at him.

"Don't give me those eyes," he said, laughing outright. "I am just somewhat impressed to find something you are actually scared of. You've always seemed unshakeable."

Andromeda softened and shook her head. "I've always been scared of things, Lucius, I was brought up not to show it to anyone."

"So you trust me?" he needled, his eyes alight with hope and curiosity.

She leaned up to press a kiss to the side of his mouth. "Unequivocally."

When she shuddered at another rumble of thunder, Lucius stood from the sofa, pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to make you forget about the thunder," he replied, lust filled eyes gazing down at her.


End file.
